


A Sunday kind of love

by Loveskamm



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddles, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Soft Boys, paintings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveskamm/pseuds/Loveskamm
Summary: Just another lazy Sunday morning which develops into some morning smut between our soft boys.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	A Sunday kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my first Isak and Even fic and my first fic in a really long time. English is not my first language so I hope you can enjoy it even if there are some mistakes. Happy reading!

It was another lazy Sunday morning in their relatively new apartment. They immediately fell in love with this apartment and its high ceilings, there was a certain charm to it, making it seem luxurious even without any furniture and it meant more space on the walls for Even's artwork.

The sun was streaming through their bedroom window, making Isak's face look almost angelic with his soft and relaxed expression, without a worry on his mind that would show on his face as wrinkles, but not the ones Even loved, oh so much, around his eyes and mouth from smiling so much, but the ones from everyday stress making his baby boy frown. The sun rays were slowly waking Isak up, his curls spread on the pillow creating a halo around his head. He stretched his hand, looking for a warm body next to his which he could cuddle to and prolong this sweet state of not being fully awake yet. The only thing he found, however, was not his boyfriend either sound asleep next to him or staring at him, which was happening more often than not because Isak was not a morning person, meanwhile Even liked to get up early, he always felt more productive in the morning hours. He found empty, cold space beside him which gave him the reason to sit up in the mess of the covers and pillows only to find his boyfriend sitting on the ground with a canvas propped in front of him, painting someone who looked pretty similar to Isak, which really was nothing new. 

Early into their relationship Even had confessed to Isak that he had become his favorite thing to draw and now, four years into their relationship their new flat was mostly decorated with paintings of Isak, his hands, abs, legs, lips, eyes and there also were few naked paintings but they kept those in the safe of their bedroom so when the boys or their parents were over, it wasn' t the first thing they saw when entered living room. Even also liked to paint them together at their favorite places doing stupid things, laughing, kissing, being happy. 

Even was in his world, sitting with his back to Isak which meant he didn't notice his boyfriend had woken up already. He was wearing Isak's oversized hoodie and boxers which he slept in. His hair was soft and flat on his head without any product in it and Isak just wanted to card his fingers through it so he quietly got up and walked over to Even. He sat behind his back and wrapped his hands around his torso, snuggling his head into Even's neck, leaving small peck right on his pulse. 

"Good morning, baby" whispered Even, turning his head a little to give Isak a morning kiss. 

There was a little bit of paint on Even's cheek which Isak wiped with his finger and gave Even few more kisses because he is still just a boy with an insanely hot and handsome boyfriend.

"Good morning" Isak returned his head back to Even's neck and let him continue to work on his painting, setting his gaze on Even's hands working delicately. Yes, he definitely had a hand kink. 

When Isak was sleepy, he was always more clingy and needy. Even didn't mind, the opposite actually. He loved touching, kissing, and cuddling his cute boyfriend, and right now he was so content just from feeling the weight of his baby on his back. He felt like it was just a little bit easier to paint whenever Isak was around but sometimes, just sometimes, when Isak was touching him it was a bit of a distraction. And right now, after 30 minutes of Isak being snuggled into his back, he moved to the side of his neck, using his tongue when the kisses started drifting from being innocent and soft. 

The thing is, Isak always felt something melt and tickle inside him while watching Even paint and especially when Even decided to paint Isak. He just felt so special that he was the center of attention of this beautiful god, who he was holding in his arms now. He started roaming Even's torso under his hoodie with his palms, feeling the muscles flexing under his touch.

"Isak..." Even half sighed half moaned when his boyfriend found his weak spot, just under his jaw, and started nibbling on the skin with his teeth just to send shivers down his spine.

"What baby?" Isak whispered when he hovered over the shell of his ear, his lips brushing it as he spoke.

Even started to feel the heat forming in his belly from arousal and he dropped the brush he was holding when Isak moved his hands from his chest to his thighs, slowly sliding his hands up and down while still kissing his neck. Even leaned on Isak because he started to feel dizzy from all the love he felt blooming in his chest for the boy who started whispering how much he loved Even in his clothes and how hot he was when he was concentrating. 

"Isak" he moaned again and turned around to kiss his boyfriend because he couldn't take in anymore. 

Isak put both of his hands around Even's neck as he laid them both down on the floor, Isak wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's hips and licked into his mouth like their lives depended on it. It was heated from the very first moment but tender and soft at the same time, never rough because Isak was too delicate and Even was scared not to break his beautiful boy who's milky skin looked like porcelain. They both moaned, already turned on from being this close to each other, breathing hard but never breaking the kiss. Even made them sit up on the floor and he then picked Isak up who squeaked a little but immediately wrapped his legs back around Even, he walked to their bed and dropped Isak carefully into the sheets. He crawled into the bed and laid on top of Isak, kissing him again. He started kissing his neck while his hands gripped the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up his torso and over Isak's head, Even's hoodie and boxers following shortly. He then continued slowly kissing every inch of Isak's torso, his abs which he painted so many times. He heard Isak moan his name and felt him gripping his hair. 

His boy was already a writhing mess when he made his way to the bulge in his boxers. He slowly started pulling the boxers down Isak's thighs and off his legs completely. He took the tip of his boyfriend's leaking cock into his mouth and started sucking. Isak's other hand, that wasn't in Even's hand, searched for something to hold onto, which happened to be a pillow under his head. Even sucked Isak for a bit and then leaned over to their bedside table and took a condom and lubricant out of the top drawer. He poured some of the lubricant over his fingers and slowly breached Isak while returning to suck on his cock. Isak screamed and gripped Even's hair harder. His baby boy was always vocally responsive, now chanting his name over and over again as Even was pumping his fingers in and out, stretching his boy open. All he heard were Isak's whimpers when he hit his prostate but his plan was not to make him come with his fingers. He leaned back, his mouth making a pop sound as Isak's dick fell out of his mouth, Even rolled the condom on and was getting ready to push in. 

"I love you so much" he whispered, looking Isak in the eyes and intertwining their fingers because he knew how much Isak loved holding hands while having sex. It made him feel grounded and so loved.

"I love you too" tears started to gather in Isak eyes from all the emotions he was feeling in that moment, Even always making him feel so loved and safe.

Even pushed in, Isak threw his head back, closed his eyes, moaning Even's name loudly, gripping his fingers tightly. Even leaned down and started kissing Isak's exposed neck, making his way down to Isak's collarbones. Sucking mark into one of them while giving a particularly hard thrust, hitting his prostate made Isak untangle one of their hands and curling it into Even's hair again and he let out the hottest moans that made Even even hotter for his boyfriend. He continued pounding into his boy passionately and Isak started chanting I love you, I love you, I love you over and over again. Even made his way over to his boy's ear and whispered sweet nothings while still hitting his prostate dead on. Tears were now rolling down Isak's cheeks from the intensity of the moment, he was getting closer and closer to the edge. 

"Baby, I'm so close" moaned Isak into Even's mouth and then started kissing him. 

"Me too angel" said Even, not separating their lips, pushing his tongue into Isak mouth, squeezing their intertwined hands.

"Come for me Isak" moaned Even into Isak's ear. Isak opened his eyes, his gaze moving to the painting of them making love in a tent with northern lights in the sky from their last year trip to Iceland. This sight and Even moaning into his ear was what pushed him over the edge, Even following just seconds after. 

He started crying again, feeling overwhelmed but so happy and satisfied. Even collapsed on top of him, kissing Isak's tears away, carding his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Isak just breathed Even in, hugging him close to his chets. After a few minutes just breathing and resting, Isak's stomach rumbled.

"Okay baby, I am going to make us breakfast, you can chill here for a little longer"

"Even wait, I uhmm, I just wanted to say, you make me so happy" Isak grabbed Even's hand before he left the bed. He was still feeling emotional and he just needed to let Even know how happy he was with him.

"I'm the happiest I've ever been, baby" Even's heart burst with happiness and love he felt for this boy. He kissed his boyfriend softly and left the room to prepare breakfast to bring it back to their bed.

As Isak laid back down into the sheets, looked at the unfinished painting of himself in front of their bed, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have Even by his side who was showing him how much he appreciated Isak through his art. Isak may not have the talent Even had, didn't know how to paint but he knew that Even felt the love Isak had for his boyfriend because Isak was showing it in so many different ways every minute of every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
